One Night Made Stupid Love
by Ramiki
Summary: Kano had a great idea that the dan should all go out to a club what was it that he wants?,to relax? take a break? or maybe something else that only he wants (ShinKido FanFic)
1. Chapter 1

"Kano is this really a good idea?" Pondered the green haired girl

Kano had an brilliant idea that the dan should go out to a club,but there were many problems,shintaro who recently got his driving licence had take two trips to get everyone to the club,the only perople smart enough to take money for taxis were seto,kido and konoha,

and kano...he was annoying..as usual.

"Oh Danchou~,Trust me,have my ideas ever been bad" Teased the cat-eyed boy.

she was hesitant at first but everyone decided that it would be a good stress relief after everything that had happened with kuroha.

She sighed "Ok,kano i'll put my trust in you this time".

She was unwilling to accept that he,for once in his life,had a good idea.

And so the dan was stuck waiting in a line with people that looked too good for them,most of the gang were doing things to pass the time

Hibiya,Momo and Takane were chatting and talking about life even though hibiya looked as though suicide was the only way out of momo's death grip,

kano,seto mary and konoha were talking aswell,leaving kido and shintaro alone.

They stood together in silence until he started to listen to music,"...What are you listening to?"She asked,

"Some of my vocaliod songs"

"Damnit kano,you made me forget my iPod" She cursed

he held out one of his earbuds offering it to her.A slight blush could be seen on her cheeks but he never of them stood there with earbuds in listening to music while they were waiting.

-Hours Later-

After the line moved up they were met with a hulking figure he had short hair,a black shirt with security written on even said he had muscles on muscles this man,was the checked his list of names and let some of the of the dan enter.

"WE ARE FINALLY IN!"Shouted Momo,she was the first to get in because of her "Star Status"

next was kano then seto,konoha and bouncer stopped hibiya and mary "sorry kids you cant come in unless you have and adult with you"

He glanced over to kido and shintaro "are you their parents?"he asked

Both of them were as red as a tomatoes but they agreed as it was best to lie "Y-yes w-we a-are"shintaro said his voice stuttering at the bouncers size and testosterone filled body.

"Ok,Names?"

"S-shintaro K-kisaragi"

"Tsubomi Kido"

"M-mary K-k-kozakura"

"Hibiya Amamiya"

"Head on in" The bouncer said as he opened the door,

"H-hey..um.",

"Kido? Whats Wrong?",She tugged on his jersey

"never tell anyone about this" she said with a slight blush on her face

"Same goes for you..but what about mary and hibiya?"

"I've already told them",after a few seconds of silence they sighed and joined the rest of the dan at their section of the club apparently bought by kano.

**_*The gang danced in pairs ,kano with momo,seto with mary,konoha with hibiya and takane,then shintaro and ,takane and momo got drunk after a oddly one-sided drinking game,_**

**_mary got tipsy but was able to keep her balance,konoha and hibiya left early,After a few hours there was a corner of drunk red eyed teens spluttering nonsense and laughing*_**

"Not drinking shintaro?"kido asked

"I have to drive so i cant drink alot,looks like everyone's having fun,are you having fun too?"

"Y-yeah,i wish i could stay a bit longer but i have to go and keep the base from falling apart"She giggled

"I'll drive you home if you want?,im taking mary since she is already at her limit"

"Hmm..Ok ill take you up on that,Wait just a sec".Kido Walked over to seto and gave him her taxi fair for the rest of the dan,seto was drunk but he knew what to do.

"Lets go",shintaro carefully picked up mary and walked to his car with kido."Um..problem my keys are in my back pocked..Here hold onto mary for a sec",he handed her mary carefully so he wouldn't wake her.

he opened the car door for kido to gently put mary in the backseat.

"Oh There's a blanket in there if you could put it around her"he asked,Kido happily found the blanket,it was checkered black and wrapped mary in the blanket and smiled at the adorable sleeping mary infront of her

"Ready kido?"

"Yep let's go"

Shintaro started the car and drove off on a long journey home...

Chapter 2 Coming SOON!

Pls this is my first fanfic so hope you enjoy reading it ( ´ ▽ ` )

"Seto,where's Kido and shintaro?"kano asked

"Oh they went home with mary shintaro's driving them"

"Oh my this will be good~（ΦωΦ）"

Note: Kinda had problems so yeaah oops :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The car ride home was silent,not a word was spoken. Shintaro looked to the road and thought -This silence is killing me!..music might searched through piles of discs then remembered that he had a disc of his complete vocaliod songs that he kept as a "backup" for when takane decides to secretly change into ene and delete his files.

"Want some music on?" he asked

"Sure"

Shintaro pushed his CD into the disc drive,once it had loaded ,one of his songs came on and played they were still silent but occasionally both of them sang together.

A song played by the name "lost Time Memory".Shintaro knew what this song meant to him,it showed what happened to him in all the different routes but they all showed him dying at end,the car ride was filled with music and vocals from IA,then the song slowly ended with the guitar fading slowly into background.

"That's the second time you've made me cry shintaro"

Shintaro turned to see kido,tears streaming down her face because of the emotional impact it had on her,"K-kido?what happened?"

"I'm sorry,i never knew you had went through all this pain and suffering and i couldn't even help.."

"You have helped me,you have helped me whenever i was sad or confused or even angry at kano..you have helped me move on from ayano"

"Ayano.."

"Even after kano pretended to be ayano..you were there..you came..you helped..you cared"

A slight blush appeared as she wiped the tears away,"Now,its time you got some sleep there's still a long way to go",and with that she fell asleep.

-1 Hour later-

Shintaro came back from re-filling his gas and noticed kido was shivering. he sighed as he removed his jersey and wrapped it around her. he lights of the gas station woke kido and she saw him give his jersey to her but her eyes shut quickly and was left sleeping again with a blush.

-2 Hours later-

Shintaro pulled up to the base and stopped then got out of the car and stretched,his bones cracking from his position,he walked up the stairs,opened the base door and turned the lights on.-Empty- he thought -Better go get mary-.

He opened the back door of the car,he saw mary sleeping,he smiled at how peaceful she lifted her up and carried her to her room,-Oh god, this room again..least im not tied up-he put mary down and pulled the covers over her then he left to get kido.

-Where's kido's room?-,he searched and searched but couldn't find it.-it couldn't be next to mine,it couldn't..oh god it is! opened the door,he expected it to be lots of posters of kano with darts,knives,hell ,anything thrown at his face,but it wasn't,it was a normal room much to his surprise.

Shintaro walked over to the passenger side door and opened it to find a half awake kido,"mmmmmm..Shin.."

"Huh?"

"..Shintaro..."

He blushed -w-w-why is she calling my name w-w-why-,He picked her up and carried her to her room,"..You're..so..cute..shintaro.."

-CANT HANDLE THIS I CANT HANDLE THIS-

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him

-!-W-W-Wha-..She isnt drunk..GOD THIS IS REAL-

"..Shintaro..i..love..you.."

"..I-i-i love you too kido" he said with the largest blush known to man

Setting her down on her bed he pulled the covers over her then carefully kissed her forehead

"Thank you for caring"

-The next morning-

Everyone was home,with a hangover.

"ONII-CHAN MAKE IT STOP IT HURTS!"

"Momo..its you own fault"

"KANO I HATE YOU!"

"Hey,hey it was fun wasn't it~"

Seto and takane were in so much pain they couldn't speak,shintaro noticed that the only person that wasn't here was kido.-Should i wake her up..-the door opened sooner than expected,kido walked out with a red jersey on then moved towards the kitchen.

"Oh kido~ What happened while we were gone hmm~"

"Shut up kano" she said with a loud tone

"You guys should go rest..NOW...Seto"

"Mhm"

"Go get mary up"

Seto weakly raised his thumb then entered mary's everyone dispersed kido walked over to shintaro and wrapped her arms around him.

"k-kido!?"

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss "and thank you for caring aswell,Good morning",she giggled and then went to make breakfast

Shintaro thought -One night huh,what about two nights-

END.


End file.
